Vision of Love
by Anime-Alee
Summary: A collection of Shadow Hearts love stories, strictly one-shot, and some hold lemons, the couples include: Yuri x Alice, Kurando x Anastasia, Margarete x Keith, a young Zhuzhen x and a young Sea mother, Joachim x Lucia, and Nicolai x Karin.
1. So Blessed

**

* * *

A/N:** Here you have it, this is my collection of _Shadow Hearts_ romance fanfiction. Inspired by a variation of songs, and the pairings consisting in this collection being of course _Yuri x Alice, Kurando x Anastasia, Margarete x Keith, a young Zhuzhen x and a young Sea mother, Joachim x Lucia, and Nicolai x Karin. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts or any of it's characters, Midway does.

* * *

Inspiration: This collection of Shadow Hearts romance stories, were inspired by the Mariah Carey song _Vision of Love_, but this chapter was inspired by her other song, her beautiful ode to finding someone to share endless love with.

* * *

Ages: Alice Elliot-20, Yuri Hyuga-24,

* * *

Side Info.: This chapter is centered on a YurixAlice romance, possible lemon as the chapter goes on. **SPOILERS for Shadow Hearts:1 good-ending,**

* * *

Setting: Time frame: 1912, Yuri and Alice visit her mother. What will happen along the train ride, what new events will change and brighten both of their lives?

* * *

Summery: A collection of Shadow Hearts love stories, strictly one-shot, and some hold passionate lemons the couples include: _Yuri x Alice, Kurando x Anastasia, Margarete x Keith, a young Zhuzhen x and a young Sea mother, Joachim x Lucia, and Nicolai x Karin_.

* * *

**Vision of Love**

Chapter1: So Blessed

* * *

Such a long train ride, but peaceful nonetheless. And for that I am quite grateful, especially with all the confrontations, all these battles dealing our lives on a silver platter. Though it was draining, I never regret one minute. You see, I have found something so precious, a treasure some people find themselves wandering the world to find...True, _imperishabl_e love 

Resting back in the coach seat, eyes sewed to your hunched over body, accommodating to the small space. Finding simple pleasure in lean his slumbering face in my lap. Rocking to the rythym of the car as it travel at moderate speed along the jagged tracks, rocking steadily ever so often.

"So tender, under that shell you take cover in, my love." It's like when he is caught off guard, even in that split second, I see the frightened child inside. Fighting away the darkness, stroking my finger tips across the smoothness of his cheek..

_Lying beside you  
This joy is so deep  
I reach out and touch you  
Tenderly_

I hold that fragment of a memory close to my heart Yuri, when the mask's binding seal on my soul had been commenced. And I had been teleported from sleep to the dreary graveyard in your soul. I was so frightened, my time had ran out, the last grain of the lot had dropped in the hourglass of my fate. I thought I would be taken by the god of death, my soul stolen in it's prime before I could tell-you.

Stumbling around aimlessly, though I had been to this treacherous place once before hand, we I had proclaimed my soul for the salvation of your own soul. That was the only definite comprise available, so I obliged, whether you'd care or not. The sacrifice was worth it in the end...

_Looking inside you  
My world is complete  
I struggled to find you  
Now I'm free  
_

However this time around, I had succumbed to the overwhelming fog of immorality, so intense I felt my heart throbbing in exhaustion. Beating was so strong and loud my eyes stung with the pounds of strain, weakening my body. "Yuri-I," in my pain I noticed a small tombstone. Quite incompatible from the other graves of the demons, you had fused with.

Possessing no specific nimbus, setting it apart from the monstrous presence emitting from the other stones. This one in particular gave me uneasy chills trickling down my spine, such emptiness...I was almost afraid to see what the carvings read. _Why?_

Crawling closing until my eyesite was capable of decrypting the message rotting on the tombstone. _"Alice Elliot, rest in peace..."_ I felt a disheartening ocean drown me deep in its depths. A remorseful acknowledgment of my approaching death. Waiting in prowl to snatch my life away,

"That's me, could this be the grave...I have dug myself?" My hesitant footfalls treading at the base of the stairs, staring up at the devilish masks as they taunted me. _"I told you we'd come eventually, little girl." _The staff mask grumbled arrogantly with a strident spin,

"_Even if you are in the very arms of that pitiful fool, you are not safe. We have sought after you, and now...you must face him, are master...Atmen" _

The creaks of the hinges of the thick door, as it steadily opened, exposing the darkness cascading out onto my trembling physical structure. Soaking me, knowing that I had no time to be a coward in the face of death. I pushed internally finding myself closed into the iniquity room, where _he_ awaited me.

"_You're completely alone, no one's coming to save you little girl, you're going to die here and now. Accept your fate silly child." _cast a demoralized gaze to my feet,

"_But tell me, do you have any last regrets...about sacrificing your life for the foolish boy's?" _Was that foul creature honestly expecting me to grove? Never, not to such a beast, _father,_ I kept close those words you whispered in death to me, as your wounds spilled open. _"Never have regrets, never fear the darkness that lurks, even in the worst predicaments...Alice," _

"Father," Enclosing my palm around the crucifix that you, Yuri had bestowed on me as a gift. One I still treasure to this day. It was the symbol of encouragement for me, after the long months you had vanish in the illumination of the Seraphic Radiance. I held it close, in hopes your that pure vitality of your soul still lingered,

"No, I bare none." I whispered in a spiral of impressive confidence. Brimming brightly, noticeable to even the satanic form floating before me. "Not as long as I live, or die."

I was afraid though, still. I remember the raw commitment of your voice as you swore to Koudelka to keep me alive and untainted by death. I wish you...no, I couldn't die wishing for your rescue. I couldn't leave that hope a drift as I die.

Tears stung my eyes again, thinking it'd be the concluding time I would posses the ability to shed tears. Faltered as the evil aura glowed undyingly around him, preparing to smite me from existence. Locking my eyes tightly, expecting shear pain. Opening only to turn and see the door burst open, and my protector till the very end emerging from the light. Reflecting in my tear stained face,

_Precious love  
Burning so deeply  
Shining completely  
For you  
_

"Hands off my woman!" Growling fiercely, taking your place beside me. "Sorry I'm late, those damned masks got in my way. But I'm here now!" Reforming into a fighters stance, fist ready in gear to pulverize any competitor. "Now, prepare to fight Atmen!"

"_Imbecile, interrupting a soul contract? An ancient scared ritual! How dare you?" _The embodiment of the god of death, rumbled in fury. _"You wish to risk your pathetic life for her, you can die you fool!"_ Narrowing his many crooked eyes at us.

"Yeah! Haven't you been listening? She IS MINE!"

In a clash of power the battle had ended, I felt strength subside from the enormous resilience of that god. But I was overwhelmed by relief and felicity, the binding had broken, I could be with you for all of my life now, without a concrete thought I embraced you so warmly. My slender arms entangling in a sea of loving emotions unable to be expressed more that what I had given.

"Yuri I can be with again, I never wanna leave you," I sobbed into the collar of his trench coat. Heaving tight breaths, as your arms smoothed over my back. Whispering kind things in my hair,

"I know baby, don't worry...I told you I'd protect you didn't I?"

Releasing after a could fifteen minutes I nodded with a timid smile, as we left that horrible place, hand in hand.

_So blessed  
Amazingly  
Touching you now  
Awakens me  
_

_You are my heart  
My everything  
Feeling you now  
Is all I need  
_

"_Alice? ... Alice wake up! Alice please?"_ stirring back from my short nap, my eyes flutter gently, as the sun rays grazed them. I titled my cheek and stared up at you, as your hands clenched each side of my hips, shaking me. "Alice...Oh baby, don't scare me like that," your eyes resting from your anxiety. Detaching your grip on my waist.

"Yuri...what is it?" I moaned, leaning into your shoulder. Sighing in drowsiness,

"It's just, I woke up and notice you slumping to the side...I was just worried," Such a doll, I grimaced a dedicate smile in response. I had a wonderful man that cared so deeply, I am a lucky girl. Caressing your nose with a impeccable giggle, as it twitched.

"Thank you," I whispered in a daze.

Your curious face emerged, lifting an eye brow in interest. "For what babe?"

I breathed, "For escorting me to my mother's, it truly means a lot."

"Escorting huh? I thought I was _meeting_ your mother," your sly grin curled into a poor impression of a lonely puppy. Whimpering as one might, I scoffed and nudged your shoulder playfully. "Forgive me, thank you for _meeting _my mother with me."

"No problem baby, for my woman...I'd chase you down to hell to meet your mama." snickering frolicsomely, rubbing your soft cheek against mine. Nipping at my lips with your own, making me blush rapidly as the other people around us observed.

"Behave yourself," I dictated in embarrassment, flattening my face to my lap. "Mother won't be please with your sinful advancements." I whispered shyly, into the fabrics of my skirt.

"Sinful huh? I'll show you sinful baby, when night comes." Chuckling masculinely as you gazed out the small window to the side, polished with dust and dirt from the many passengers. Oh lord, I'm going to need to repent to you father after this long voyage.

"What mother wouldn't love old Yuri?" You laughed mischievously, "I'll make her love me, and that way she'll be nice enough to buy us a huge ass wedding present." Pausing for a moment for my reaction,

I yanked my neck up so I could face you, my mouth agape, eyes trembling in disbelief. "Really, Yuri is this your way of...proposing?" I felt my eyes drench in tears of delight, a dream had become fulfilled sooner then expected.

"Yeah, was that how you do it?" Chuckling as would an excited child, I stared in a haze of doubt. "I even bought some damnly expensive trinket, voila." whipping out a small leather case, cracking it open, resting inside the clam like case, was a simple ring...endowed with a small stone, glittering in the light.

"Look, I know it's not some huge gem...but when I was rummaging through the jewelry store, I thought this one would be perfect, it reminded me of you Alice... chaste, but so beautiful to any one who really looks."

Tears spilling down my pale cheeks, as I listened. "No, I love it...I love you." Flinging my arms to ensnare your neck, as I continue to cry tears of joy into your shoulder. "I want nothing more then to be your wife."

_So blessed  
Amazingly  
Touching you now  
Awakens me  
_

_You are my heart  
My everything  
Feeling you now  
Is all I need  
_

_Precious one_

_Don't ever leave me  
Forever need me this way  
_

**The End... **

**A/N:**Than you all for reading, the next chapter will be starring Kurando x Anastasia. So be sure to check it out okay? And let me just tell you, I was incredible moved by the part in SH:1 where Yuri can save Alice, it inspired me to finish. I love them as a couple, they are so elegant and wonderful.


	2. Music Box

**

* * *

A/N:** hahahah, this chapter is more silly than romantic and maybe a little perverted. Playing on the theme of Anastasia having a sweet puppy dog crush on the attractive samurai Kurando. No please be patient with me Kurando fans, he may not be in character...I have yet to meet him on the game so I'm gonna guess.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts or any of it's characters, Midway does.

* * *

Inspiration: This collection of Shadow Hearts romance stories, were inspired by the Mariah Carey song _Vision of Love_, but this chapter was inspired by her other song, _Music Box_,

* * *

Ages: Anastasia-13, Kurando-19 (dunno how old he is)

* * *

Side Info.: This chapter is focused on the adorable Anastasia, and her crush Kurando the Samurai.

* * *

Setting: 1914, Russia, the Romanov empire without Rasputent. Kurando x Anastasia,

* * *

Summery: Slight humor, Anastasia ponders on a way to make her secret crush Kurando vaguely see her signs of her devotion for him by... Playing house! Please give it a chance, any K x A fan will like it.

* * *

**Vision of Love**

Chapter#2 Music Box

* * *

Darn childhood, I really wish I was something for men to fondle over, a curvaceous beauty like Karin. Don't think I don't notice the way all men stare at her, undressing her with their eyes. I wish I could be a woman too, I know I'd be lusted after. But, that's not really why I desire to be older... 

The simple truth is, I'm in love...silly huh? A child as myself head over heels for an older man. But I cannot deny myself that, it's too real in my heart to over look. But who am I kidding? He _never_ glimpses at me the way I want!

If I were to describe the looks I receive, they would be framed as the way you'd watch your friend's younger sibling. Low tolerance and little interest, Am I that worthless? Well, I am a princess! And I get exactly what I want, and when I want it.

But do not be fooled by my appearance, I am crafty and intellectual when it comes to plotting. That is one subject I spiral in success in. Giving him subtle signs, but signs nonetheless. "Oh Kurando?" I clucked ecstatically, chasing his residing form down the hallway. Nipping at his shirt with my little paws,

"Yes, What's is it Princess?" Turning to face me, with his usual plain facade. I sprouted a wide grin on my cheeks, clicking my heels on the marble flooring. Knowing my conniving plans were unforeseeable to anyone besides myself.

"Kurando, will you grant me a favor?" I purred, batting my lashes, shifting my wait from my left to right foot. "Will you please?" Inside smiling at my cleverness,

Arching your brow in suspicion, scratching at your stubbly chin in thought as to what I was scheming. "What would that be, huh?"

"Um, well you see since Alexia is forbidden from leaving mother's side I was wondering...if you could...pretty please!" Stalling a bit, with a pleading expression I stifled a few desperate sniffles.

"What princess?"

"Play house with me," my front erupting into a blossoming smile.

"House? I cannot house is-," Beginning to decline, I caught you in the process and decided before that I'd go to any lengths to make you bend to my will. Cobalt blue eyes bubbling with tears, and puckering out my bottom lip.

_When I am lost  
You shine a light for me and set me free  
When I am low  
You wash away my tears  
And take me through  
_

"Don't cry!" feeling slightly guilty by making his princess shed tears, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Alright, I'll give in...so, how do we play-?" Before allowing him to finish his question I grasped his wrist, forcefully yanking him in the direction for of my chambers.

Slamming the thickly cut lumber doors shut, and dragging my prey over to the small environment I had sent up especially for this occasion. I observed with a demonic smile as he stared in horror at the small table with plastic objects resembling real kitchen items. And only the finest of Russia's china set in a fancy tailor,

A petite baby doll laid in a finely crafted cradle, a satin blanket concealing it's fragile glass body. I heard him whimper behind my turned back. He must be nervous about the whole "baby" situation.

"Ready to play?" I giggled coyly, as I twirled around to face the man I longed to love me back. "It's easy really, I am the beautiful wife and mother..." Pausing to analyze the expression play along your face as though it were a screen. All being anxiety,

"And you being the heroic husband and father to our son Randi!" I chimed in pure glee, he was such a silly guy. So intimidated by a little girl, I've never seen him so pale.

_The loneliness  
And emptiness  
Through the darkest night  
Somehow I survive  
Through it all_

"Randi? Mother? Father?" Baffled he muttered absentmindedly, trying not to allow any annoyance arise. "Anastasia...why are we married?"

"Silly goose, we can't have a baby if we're not married." I chuckling timidly, "Our little sweetie cannot be bore out of wedlock, that just simply won't do." I am a massive genius, he's knows very well if he doesn't play I'll cry, and I shed tears then my father will know of my unhappiness.

In fact I recall father's words to Kurando,

That discussion proved to excel my _personal_ time with my sweet. I really should have thanked father more thoroughly, after all, he did grant my desire without hesitation. My father is such a thoughtful man, and accepting my pure devoted love towards the silly brunette.

_Mr. Inugumi, I have a request...I need you to stay for a while longer, I would be heavily appeased, you see. My youngest daughter Anastasia, I am not always around to keep a watchful eye on her. _So, _what I am_ _insinuating is that you be her private guardian_.

I hid behind a pillar in the throne room and eavesdropped on the conversation, I was curious as to what father would say to initiate this. I had no worries though, Kurando accepted without any persuasion needed.

"So what will we name our baby?" I lifted the doll into my arms cradling in imagination that it were our real child. Fingering it's cold glass cheek in hopeless illusion, the curves intended to be the eyes. So colorless and dull.

"Uh...Princess...I" Not allowing him to finish I snapped a chest open. It's contents were consistent with baby cloths, toys, and etc. Shoving the doll to his chest forcefully, and rummaging through the cloths in search of the silk baby gown that had once belonged to me when I was a toddler.

"Kurando looky! Cute huh?" I chimed in glee, flagging around the gown I had sought after. Threaded with expensive fabrics and a tiny bell hanging in the center. I wore only the best of clothing as a baby, mother wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sure," becoming tense once more. Falling tiredly back into the midnight blue velvet chair beside the fireplace, with an anxious look dawning your face. The doll still in hand,

"Hmm, tired my knight?" I cooed, crawling childishly into his lap. Stifling a jaded yawn, cuddling the side of my cheek against the clothed chest of my love. I gasped in astonishment as his arms held me closer in a soothing embrace. Hearing the gentle rhythm of his heart throbbing in his chest,

"Kurando?" I sighed,

"Yes my princess,"

"Stay with me?" I asked vulnerably, clinging tighter to his broad muscular biceps "Forever..." Finding sleep an opponent that I am unable to vanquish, hypnotized by it's luring spell. My eyes lids becoming heavier by the second,

"In time young one, in time..." Resting his chin atop him head, _"When you've grown into a woman...I'll be there," _

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, kind of corny huh? Oh well, please review and tell me your opinion.

* * *


	3. Long Ago

**

* * *

A/N:** This chapter is focused on Zhuzhen's sensual memories of his summer love in his youth he shared with the sea mother. Ever imagine what the old guy was like a twenty-year-old, and how he met Sea mother. Well I'm about to tell you,

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts or any of it's characters, Midway does.

* * *

Inspiration: This collection of Shadow Hearts romance stories, were inspired by the Mariah Carey song _Vision of Love_, but this chapter was inspired by her other song,_ Long Ago_,

* * *

Ages: Zhuzhen-25, Young Sea Mother-16

* * *

Side Info.: This is based on the very first meeting of Zhuzhen and Sea Mother, about 50-60 years before Shadow Hearts.

* * *

Setting: 1864, a small island village. A twenty-five-year-old Zhuzhen is a wandering exorcist, and finds himself on a distant island, meeting a lovely woman by the name of Sea. Love blooms, and passion flares **LEMON**

* * *

Summery: 1864, a small island village. A twenty-five-year-old Zhuzhen is a wandering exorcist, and finds himself on a distant island, meeting a lovely woman by the name of Sea. Love blooms, and passion flares **LEMON

* * *

**

**Vision of Love**

Chapter#3 Long Ago

* * *

The winds were picking up, gusting in a fierce thrust of air as it swept the dock clean of the sailors securing their boats to the dock, they were left paddling back to the shore as the waves engulfed the deck with salty liquid. "Young man!" A male in his early twenties, clad in Chinese attire turned to face the older captain lassoing a rope around a pole on his deck, waving to him frantically. 

"Yes?" Shielding his eyes from the debris being clashed in the currents,

"You're a traveler correct? Get yourself over to the inn in town, this weather is dangerous" Calling over to the Asian man, his long ebony braid whipping violently in the hoists of the brute force of the wind.

"Thanks," Bowing in traditional manner, the young man trotted through the pouring rain, through the empty lots down the narrow alley, discontinuing at the sight of the small shack with the barely legible sign. Squinting through the streams of hazy rain drops coming down with force.

Shuffling into the small blotched lodge, inside he clenched himself for warmth. Shivering as the frigid draft immersed the restricted space, gazing around at the inn's occupants. Observing the setting, there were a few men, looking as though they were wanderers as well cuddled beside the fire, cloaked in blankets.

An older woman around her fifties was tending to the counter, dusting it with a small rag. He slowly approached the desk, waiting for her service. "Name please," her voice was grim, and stale.

"Zhuzhen Liu," He parted his lips, waiting for her to ask for payment for a room, his jobs he had taken recently hadn't paid well, and was _very_ short on cash. But maybe, he could do chores as an alterative payment. He could only hope this woman was merciful,

"That will be 60 yen, young gentleman." Scanning her eyes over him, as he rummaged through his sack. Scratching for the correct amount, but as he had foreseen he hadn't collected enough for a room. Frowning sadly as she snorted in annoyance,

"Hn, you don't have enough I see." Twitching her sharp nose, and rolling her in blunt disgust. "Then leave, I cannot afford to house bums, I have bills to pay." Signaling for Zhuzhen to exit the entrance,

"But I-Can't I do chores, I am young and my back can handle hard labor." He begged, narrowly cut eyes dusty chestnut. Hypnotized by his youthful charm, and he subtle good looks.

"Mother, why not let him stay? He seems like a nice man," a affectionate, feminine voice drenching his ears in it's sweet essences. Turning to lay on the gorgeous angle residing beside him, gentle sapphires for eyes dazzling brilliantly, honey glazed supple lips curved into a sweet smile.

Her slender heart face framed in her long sandy waves, twirling down her shoulder, radiating the soothing aroma of rosemary, a splendid smell he only had the pleasure of smelling once before. Perfectly tinted cheeks, "Sea, are you positive we should allow this?"

His eyes roamed lower as intrigue got the better of him, his visual advancements not going unnoticed. Petite shoulder clothed in a violet polyester robe. Tied securely by a red ribbon, bringing more attention to her narrow figure. "Yes mother, I'm sure he's decent." gesturing her index finger under his chin, lifting it higher so that his _wandering _eyes met in a clash with her own.

"Thank you," He whispered in awe at the beautiful goddess before his eyes. How he longed to gaze upon more of her creamy flesh, and acknowledge her as a whole. "Just tell me what you need to be done."

Sea's passionate cobalt gems curiously raked over his handsome build, lean but not lacking muscles defining the right sections. "Please go up stairs for now, find yourself an unoccupied room, and I shall bring you some fresh towels, and sheets."

_Once upon a time you whispered softly in my ear _

_Loving words and fairy tales that I longed to hear _

_I gave you my body and sould and you took control _

_As you slowly swept me up and carried me away_

Twisting his shirt tightly, the water that had soaked it quickly drizzled out, making a small puddle on the wooden flooring. The flares of the brightly burning flame in the fireplace crackled, illuminating the room in an reddish orange glow. Outside the storm still raging, leaving the glass of the window, frosty.

Sighing restlessly as he hunched over his bedside, working his hands through his dowsed ebony tresses, cascading down past his lower back, freeing it of the dampness. "It's gonna be a long night." Muttering absentmindedly,

"Will it?" That same innocent voice, from the threshold stood the lovely maiden from before. Carrying loads of towels, several blankets and sheets. With a timid smile grimacing her soft face, "If you insist on having your chest bare please shelter in this." Tossing a dainty quilt to him,

"Thank you, Sea." Zhuzhen chuckled heartily, draping himself in his warmth.

"You, remembered my name?" She whispered in amazement, "I am...flattered Mr Liu." Holding her hand to her pink tinted cheek, ocean blue orbs reflecting the sparks of the fire in their depths.

A moment of awkward silence arose, as the too silently long to be closer to one another. Standing up so he faced her head on, smirking confidently as she admired his broadness, and his cut definition. "Mr Liu I-," She whimpered, closing her eyes as he ensnared her in his fierce embrace.

"Please...no formalities," shaking his head with a debonair smirk, "Prefer Zhuzhen," chuckling suavely, "I'll will teach you something little Sea." He whispered huskily in her ears, his hot breath coming in erratic bates against her nape. Massaging her thigh gently as he claimed her mouth in dominance, her lips parted, allowing access to her wet cavern, cooing coyly against his mouth at his sensual ministrations.

Dragging her nails into his unclothe back, as he slipped his hand under her robe, toying with her bare flesh. "Mr...Zhuzhen please!" She cried hungrily as he caressed his nail bed against her heated private, her knees becoming weak under such spikes of pleasure, he used his strength to hold her firmly against the wall. As he continued to give her uncontrolled doses of ecstasy.

Holding him closer, fingering her slender arms around his neck, arching into his fiery touches. "Patience is a virtue, child, hasn't anyone told you?" Pulling back, whispering in between pants.

"But, maybe I-shouldn't Zhuzh-!" crying out in a puncture of pleasurable emotions, as a finger slipped it's way into the folds. "I am to wed soon," whimpering as the vernal oracle traced the barrier of purity within the caverns of her.

"And? You needn't worry, my beautiful Sea..." standing back enough distance to gaze upon her baffled expression, gorgeous skin bathed in the fire's luster. Mouth gaping,

"But-I, from what I have been told...you can only be celibate once, and is taken after the first time." Frowning disappointedly as he removed his finger in a wrenching motion. "Ah,"

"Yes, that is true I'm afraid, however, that doesn't mean the man can always naturally know that factor. Meaning only if the woman is in pain after the first thrust." Winking indicatively, as he fondled her hand daintily leading her to the makeshift bed,

"If it can be helped Zhuzhen," The young woman smiled fondly as she crawled onto the addle mattress. Positioning herself on her back, legs entangled around his waist. Running her ankles along the cut of his masculine hips,

"Yes," lounging down atop her small body, compacting there chest against one another. "You're so young, yet so mature, I've never met a beauty quite like yourself." Wiping away the stray bang that lay alone on her cheek,

_You told me pretty lies _

_As I held onto you tight _

_You knew how to get your way _

_Ignorance was bliss in your warm embrace _

"Make sweet love to me," she pleaded, sapphire gems pearlizing needful tears. As though she were a despite child, begging their parent for a doll in a shop window. It was so luring to him then, curious as to why she had gave off of such a lonely aura.

_Long ago _

_You used to want me _

_Now it's all so far away_

_But you still haunt me _

_And take me back to yesterday _

Days had faded with the storm,blown by as do the engorged clouds of gray. Time had pattered slowly down the hourglass, his stay had been prolonged by this new infatuation with an elegant daughter of a innkeeper.

He had kept his word to Sea's mother, to labor their chores around the ramshackle inn. Exhausting work by day, passionate love by night. This had truly emerged as a time well spent, relaxing under the hold Sea had on his shoulder, as they laid in bed. Immersed in the platinum after glow of the moon, draped in stratus clouds.

"Sea, would you want to leave this island, travel the continents, see various towns and landmarks?" His voice clearly loud enough to arouse his young lover from the after affect of ecstasy. Eyes refocusing as she gaped up at him in response.

"Really? Zhuzhen, you would consider taking me on your jaunts across Asia, and Europe as a exorcist?" Nuzzling her face into his male breast. "I can be your wife," She wavered in her own ideal fantasy,

They both tricked by their own wishfulness, if senses came to it, they'd be reminded of how farfetched the notion truly was. Foolish to have thought they could live in harmony, especially with his profession and her arranged marriage with the fisherman's son Feather.

"Could we, I mean, wouldn't life be blissful...if it was without complications." Sighing cheerlessly, glistening her tongue over her dried lips. "Wouldn't everyone be happy, it that _sort _of world." Whispering breathlessly as she was stole away by slumber.

"Yes, it would..." kissing her forehead.

_Every now and then I drown in thoughts of yesterday _

_And the fool's paradise that you blew away _

_I feel you beside me again and remember when _

_You came to my window on a dark and stormy day_

**

* * *

A/N:** that's the end of ZhuzhenxSea mother romance chapter, I hope you can vividly picture them and their personas in their youth, so please review with your opinion. Next chapter will be, Anne and Ben conceiving Yuri...Oh la la, I know I've always wondered, especially with how well-mannered there product of love came out as.

* * *


End file.
